muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street closing signs
From 1969 to 1983, during the first 14 seasons of Sesame Street, the closings had many shots of Muppet characters and human cast members holding up the Sesame Street sign and the Children's Television Workshop sign. For the first 7 seasons, the characters stood in front of a blue background. Starting with season 8, they were shown in outdoor settings. SSSignEnding.png|Sesame Street Test Show 1 SSTS-48.jpg|Sesame Street Test Show 1 Episode1ending-1-.jpg‎|Episode 0001, Episode 0008, Episode 0010, Episode 0014, Old School: Volume 1 promo Hooper0001.jpg‎|Episode 0001 Hooper0002.jpg|Episode 0002 GordonSusan0002.jpg|Episode 0002, Episode 0043 Bob0003.jpg‎|Episode 0003 Hooper0003.jpg‎|Episode 0003 0004close1.jpg|Episode 0004 0004close2.jpg|Episode 0004 Erneebert69sesamesign.jpg|Episode 0005, Episode 0015, Episode 0115, Episode 0123 Bobnhoopersesamestsign69.jpg|Episode 0005 SusanGordon0007.jpg|Episode 0006, Episode 0007 CookieMonsterCTW009.png|Episode 0006, Episode 0007, Episode 0009, Episode 0016, Episode 0123 Hippies0008.jpg|Episode 0008 ErnieBert0009.jpg|Episode 0009 ErnieBert0010.jpg|Episode 0010 Hooper0011.jpg‎|Episode 0011 GordonSusan0011.jpg‎|Episode 0011, Episode 0013 BobHooperSS0011.PNG|Episode 0013, Episode 0043 HooperBob15.jpg|Episode 0014, Episode 0015, Episode 0058 Vlcsnap-2015-07-30-22h04m43s230.png|Episode 0016, Episode 0077, Episode 0083 GordonSusan33.jpg|Episode 0033, Episode 0110 HooperBob33.jpg|Episode 0033, Episode 0110 GordonSusan40.jpg|Episode 0040 HooperBob40.jpg|Episode 0040 GordonSusan0054.jpg|Episode 0054, Episode 0058 HooperBob0054.jpg|Episode 0054 GordonSusan56.jpg|Episode 0056 Hooper56.jpg|Episode 0056 Gordon77.jpg|Episode 0077 HooperBob0083.jpg|Episode 0083 Kermit115.jpg|Episode 0115 Oscar_ctw_sign_1969.jpg|Season 1 Ernie bert ctw sign.jpg|Season 1 Ctw_sign_mr_hooper_monster.jpg‎|Season 1 BigBird69SSsign.jpg|Season 1 BBSusanCTWSign1969.jpg|Season 1 SusanOscarSSCTWSigns1969.jpg|Season 1 Gordon69sesamesign.jpg|Season 1 BobGordon0131.jpg‎|Episode 0131 SusanHooper0131.jpg|Episode 0131 ErnieandBertsign.jpg|Episode 0135, Episode 0172 SusanOscarsign.jpg‎|Episode 0135 BigBird0158.jpg|Episode 0158 Gordon0158.jpg|Episode 0158 Ep162Sign-Bob.jpg|Episode 0162 Ep162Sign-RFM.jpg|Episode 0162 0179k.jpg|Episode 0179 MrHooperCTW0179.jpg|Episode 0179 Gordon198.jpg|Episode 0198 Bob198.jpg|Episode 0198 CookieMonster70SSsign.jpg|Season 2 HooperOscarBoob0276.jpg|Episode 0276 Susan0276.jpg|Episode 0276 OscarSSsign.png|Episode 0280 Bobsign.png|Episode 0280 0355open.jpg|Episode 0355 BigBird355.jpg|Episode 0355 BertErnie0406.jpg|Episode 0406 BobSusan0406.jpg|Episode 0406 Season4closingSusan.jpg|Episode 0410 Oscarsign1.jpg|Episode 0410 GordonSusan0514.jpg|Episode 0514 BBCTW0514.jpg|Episode 0514 536SS-1-.jpg‎|Episode 0536 536CTW-1-.jpg‎|Episode 0536 david_sesame_sign.jpg|Episode 0536 (Old School: Volume 1 version) CookieGrover0536.jpg|Episode 0536 (Old School: Volume 1 version) Hoopersign.jpg|Episode 0540, Episode 0871 SusanGordonsign.jpg|Episode 0540 SSCard573.jpg|Episode 0573 Ctwcard01.jpg|Episode 0573 BobKid592.jpg|Episode 0592 MariaHooper592.jpg|Episode 0592 Luis593.jpg|Episode 0597 BertErnie593.jpg|Episode 0597 LuisKids598.jpg|Episode 0598 Susan598.jpg|Episode 0598 GordonDavidGirl600.jpg|Episode 0600 MariaBob600.jpg|Episode 0600 MariaLouis0666.jpg|Episode 0666 HooperCountSusan0666.jpg|Episode 0666 Erniebertsign.jpg|Episode 0670, Episode 0796, Episode 0811 Bigbirdsign.jpg|Episode 0670 ‎CountHooperCTW.jpg‎|Episode 0796 Luissign.jpg‎|Episode 0800 Mariasign1.jpg‎|Episode 0800 OscarCount810.jpg‎|Episode 0810 Bob810.jpg|Episode 0810 100028.jpg|Episode 0811 OscarCount812.jpg|Episode 0812 200023.jpg|Episode 0812 LuisBobGirl813.jpg|Episode 0813 300018.jpg|Episode 0813 BigBird814.jpg|Episode 0814 400036.jpg|Episode 0814 Bob815.jpg|Episode 0815 500032.jpg|Episode 0815 LuisSusan1976.jpg|Episode 0871 Countsign.jpg|Episode 0926, Episode 1231 Ernbertsign.jpg|Episode 0926, Episode 1231 ‎Mariasign.jpg‎|Episode 0930 Oscarsign2.jpg‎|Episode 0930 Count954.jpg|Episode 0954, Episode 1232 KermitKiddo1056.jpg|Episode 0954, Episode 1056, Episode 1195, Episode 1232, Episode 1456, Episode 1813 Susan1364.jpg|Episode 0997, Episode 1210, Episode 1220, Episode 1244, Episode 1364, Episode 1460 Gordon1364.jpg|Episode 0997, Episode 1210, Episode 1220, Episode 1244, Episode 1364, Episode 1460 Luis999.jpg|Episode 0999, Episode 1272 ErnieBert999.jpg|Episode 0999, Episode 1272 1091SS.jpg|Episode 1037, Episode 1091, Episode 1092 1091CTW.jpg|Episode 1037, Episode 1091, Episode 1092 1706SS.jpg|Episode 1041, Episode 1450, Episode 1706, Episode 1800 1706CTW.jpg|Episode 1041, Episode 1450, Episode 1706, Episode 1800 KermitKid1189.jpg|Episode 1044, Episode 1090, Episode 1189, Episode 1271, Episode 1451, Episode 1736 Maria1189.jpg|Episode 1044, Episode 1090, Episode 1189, Episode 1271, Episode 1451 Groversesamesign.jpg|Episode 1056, Episode 1195, Episode 1456 Susandoes1060.jpg|Episode 1060, Episode 1247 BandEdo1060.jpg|Episode 1060, Episode 1247 Maria1093.jpg|Episode 1093 ErnieBert1093.jpg|Episode 1093 Gordon1094.jpg|Episode 1094 Susan1094.jpg|Episode 1094 Grover1095.jpg|Episode 1095, Episode 1454 1095z.jpg|Episode 1095 Roscoe-GordonwithSSSign.jpg|Episode 1141 SusanwithSSSignMid1970s.jpg|Episode 1141 Susan1257.jpeg|Episode 1158, Episode 1257, Episode 1563 Gordon1257.jpeg|Episode 1158, Episode 1257, Episode 1563, Episode 1691 Olivia1186.jpg|Episode 1186, Episode 1447 BobLinda1186.jpg|Episode 1186, Episode 1447, Episode 1453, Episode 1575 Kid1190.jpg|Episode 1190, Episode 1286 David1190.jpg|Episode 1190, Episode 1286, Episode 1459 BobLinda1199.jpg|Episode 1199 Olivia1199.jpg|Episode 1199 Kermit1201.jpg|Episode 1201, Episode 1287 Kids1201.jpg|Episode 1201, Episode 1287 Linda1576.jpg|Episode 1246, Episode 1453, Episode 1458, Episode 1576 Luis1576.jpg|Episode 1246, Episode 1458, Episode 1576 Muppets1261.jpeg|Episode 1261, Episode 1299 Luis1261.jpeg|Episode 1261, Episode 1299 Bob1285.jpeg|Episode 1285 Hooper1285.jpeg|Episode 1285 Maria1291.jpg|Episode 1291 Gordon1291.jpg|Episode 1291 CountSSSign1Apple.jpg|Episode 1297 Maria1297.jpg|Episode 1297 SS1316.jpg|Episode 1316 1316wh.jpg|Episode 1316 Bob1396.jpg|Episode 1396 Olivia1396.jpg|Episode 1396 Barkley1446.jpg|Episode 1446 1446v.jpg|Episode 1446 1708Closing01.jpg|Episode 1448, Episode 1457, Episode 1708 1708Closing02.jpg|Episode 1448, Episode 1457, Episode 1708 1449-Sign01.jpg|Episode 1449 1449-Sign02.jpg|Episode 1449 Oscar1454.jpg|Episode 1454 1707SS.jpg|Episode 1455, Episode 1707, Episode 1709 1707CTW.jpg|Episode 1455, Episode 1707, Episode 1709 ImageOlivaSSSignEpisode1459.jpg|Episode 1459 SSSignwithPocoLoco.jpg|Episode 1497 BarkleyCTW1497.jpg|Episode 1497 1710-close1.jpg|Episode 1710 1710-close2.jpg|Episode 1710 Maria1736.jpg|Episode 1736 Mr_Hooper_02.jpg|Episode 1740 1740-close.jpg|Episode 1740 1781SS.jpg|Episode 1781 1781CTW.jpg|Episode 1781 Olivia1813.jpg|Episode 1813 BobSSSignEpisode1577.jpg OliviaCTWSignEpisode1577.jpg OliviaKid1691.jpg Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Galleries